Love (사랑)
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: "Tetaplah melihatku dengan tatapan hangatmu, hyung... Karena itu membuatku semakin percaya kalau kau mencintaiku." - Kyungsoo / It's an EXO fanfiction / Baeksoo - Baekdo here / lil bit Kaihun / Sorry for a bad summary...


**Love (사랑****)**

Cast :

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

and EXO-K members

Genre :

Romance

Rating : T

a/n :

Hello guys...

Aku membawa FF Baeksoo dan sedikit Kaihun di dalamnya (Kaihun ya, as always wkwk)... Sebenarnya FF ini sudah lama ada di notes iPod aku. Maaf kalau FF My Mate belum aku lanjut juga. Dikarenakan aku berencana bakalan bikin cerita yang cukup panjang per-chapternya. Dan sekarang aku terlalu sibuk sama tugas sekolah dan aku mau UKK :(

Okeh, tanpa basa-basi lagi... Silahkan membaca *ps. Aku makin geregetan sama Baeksoo gara-gara moment mereka yang di EXO XOXO ep.2 Lol*

Warning! Yaoi, Boyslove, Bromance, Typo, OOC, DLL

.

.

.

werewolf_xoxo presents

.

.

.

Terkadang, manisnya cinta akan menjadi sakit yang tak berujung.

.

.

.

"Hyung... Apa kau percaya itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo, yang kini berada di dalam dekapan hangat seorang namja yang memiliki tatapan mempesona. Iris coklat gelap yang tajam itu melirik ke sepasang mata bulat indah Kyungsoo, tertarik akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasih manisnya. Senyum indah yang selalu terlihat ceria itu terulas di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, kekasih Kyungsoo.

Dengan lembut, jemari Baekhyun mengelus surai halus milik kekasihnya. Mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, seakan kekasihnya adalah kaca tipis yang amat rapuh. Ia tersenyum lagi, dan menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik Kyungsoo. "Semua tidak ada yang sempurna, kecuali Tuhan. Bahkan cinta yang manis pun, tidak dapat terasa sempurna selamanya. Kita mungkin berjodoh, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa bersama sampai akhir. Salah satu dari mereka yang berjodoh terkadang akan dipanggil terdahulu oleh Tuhan. Dan bisa dipastikan itu akan menjadi sakit yang tak berujung untuk pasangannya bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di bibir plum milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo memancarkan sebuah kesedihan, dan sebuah harapan bahwa perkataan kekasihnya tidak akan terjadi pada kisah manis cinta mereka. Namun, melihat pancaran cinta yang tulus dari binar indah mata Baekhyun, ia tersenyum dan menitikkan air suci dari kedua matanya.

"Hyung... Apa kau tulus mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati sambil mengenggam kuat kaus bagian punggung Baekhyun, takut Baekhyun marah dengan pertanyaannya yang pasti menurut kekasihnya konyol itu. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan seluruh makhluk hidup mengetahui bahwa cintaku tulus hanya untukmu, Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum, menikmati hangatnya malam dengan pelukan possesif dari Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang milik sang kekasih, dan menghirup wangi maskulin yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

Ia tak mampu menahan air mata bahagia, karena memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus. "Terima kasih hyung... Kau menerimaku apa adanya dengan segala kekurangan yang kumiliki." Kyungsoo berkata dengan isakkan yang terdengar nyaring dari bibir plumnya.

"Sssh... Jangan menangis lagi, Kyungsoo. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih denganmu, selama ini kau yang telah membuatku mengerti apa itu arti kehidupan dan cinta. Sungguh, apapun yang terjadi... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan segala yang kumilikki." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengecup kelopak mata kanan Baekhyun yang tertutup. "Tetaplah melihatku dengan tatapan hangatmu, hyung... Karena itu membuatku semakin percaya kalau kau mencintaiku." Ucap Kyungsoo setelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Lalu ia mencubit kecil pipi berisi milik Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan selalu melakukannya, Kyungsoo..." Jawab Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir plum Kyungsoo yang menjadi candunya. Melumatnya pelan dan hati-hati. Kyungsoo tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. Sangat senang dengan pembuktian cinta Baekhyun yang manis menurutnya. Agak lama, Baekhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Atau... Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang 'lebih' untuk membuktikan cintaku?" Bisik Baekhyun di kuping kiri Kyungsoo lalu mengecup dan menghisap sedikit leher mulus Kyungsoo.

"Emmmh... Hyungh..." Desah Kyungsoo lalu mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tetap memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan melanjutkan kecupannya di leher Kyungsoo. "YAAAAAK! BAEKHYUN PERVERT!" Teriak Kyungsoo. "Ssssshhh... Nanti Suho hyung dengar, baby." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

BRAK

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO SEKARANG JUGA!" Dan akhirnya suara leader EXO itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru dorm.

"Ck, Suho hyung~ kumohon biarkan aku bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo dulu ok?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"TIDAAAAK!" Jawab Suho, khawatir dengan keselamatan Dongsaeng kesayangannya (Kyungsoo).

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah dorm EXO K...

.

.

.

"Jongin hyung~~~ Suho hyung berisik sekali..." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin yang sedang duduk bersamanya di sofa. Jongin terkekeh dan membalas memeluk Sehun. "Kyungsoo hyung mungkin dalam keadaan bahaya." Jawab Jongin ambigu.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung Jongin. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi imut Sehun langsung mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Ternyata Suho sudah kelar dengan urusannya dengan Baeksoo. Lalu Ia melihat maknae kesayangannya sedang dalam keadaan bahaya (?)

"JONGIIIIN LEPASKAN SEHUN ATAU KULEMPAR KAU SEKARANG JUGAAA!" Teriak Suho.

"SUHO HYUNG BERHENTI TERIAK. AKU SEDANG MENCOBA UNTUK TIDUR!" Teriak Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak selamanya cinta itu sempurna. Tak selamanya kita akan bersama dengan jodoh kita. Dan tak selamanya Tuhan mengizinkan sepasang kekasih untuk bersama. Maka, jalanilah cinta yang ada dengan tulus dan penuh kehangatan.

KKEUT

hehe... Maafkan aku kalo FF ini gaje.

Ini bikinnya pas ulangan tengah semester genap loh. Heehehe

Galau gara-gara ulangan jadi bikin FF-_-

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca FF absurd ini...

Mind to review? ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
